monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbey Bominable's Collector's Edition Diary
Cover Is Diary. Belongs to me. 26th Day, December The weather has too long been the snow falling and the wind blowing and Shiver not liking being cooped up in cave. Since I am on winter break from school, where there is always the noise and the activity, I like to be home by fire cuddled with the pajamas and the cocoa. But Shiver has found boredom, and since having woolly mammoth pet is grave responsibility, I take her out to play as soon as sky clear and become the kind of blue that beckons. I am not usually a ghoul of playing kind, but since student at Monster High, I have discovered there can be fun in something I think ghoulfriends call 'believing-make'. We decide it would be adventure to go out on a hunt for mythological monster known as 'Sherpa'. I think down deepest, Shiver is of the believing that elusive Sherpa exists for true, but I have heard these legends since I was yetling. They say Sherpa is kind that walks upright on two legs, but has extra extremities attached to their hands that they use to better walk. It is some kind of pack animal, and they have pouches on their backs and sometimes on tops of heads for the carrying of heavy objects. There are many theories about what they carry, from food to offspring. But since I have never seen one Sherpa, I know not how they are so many, of if there are also Sherplings. But for Shiver I indulge, so we set out on hike to last days. 27th Day, December Is good to be home on mountaintop. Is bootiful with fresh powder and I happy to snowboard with the going very fast. We haven't seen any Sherpas, but I like to pretend and help Shiver find them. At moonfright when she was asleep fallen, I snuck away from camp and made farther-away camp I built fire and made pallet for the sleeping and took nap. Then I wake at dawn, sniff out fire, then creep back to where Shiver is still loud with the snores. I was careful to drag my fur coat behind me to brush out shoe prints leading back to our camp. Then I crawl back into sleeping bag, stretch up and yawned big, so Shiver startled awake. After meal of morning, we set out on our hike and cam upon believing-make campfright. I say this must be evidence of Sherpa! Shiver is scary excited and search camp for more clues. She immediately come upon crumbs of snack I ate the night before, and was intrigue by hairs that cling to pallet. She conclude that Sherpa is creature of blonde fur and pouches are for carrying the cheese of yak. 28th Day, December Today, Shiver and I build snowmonster and tell tall tales. I instruct her in the care of yourself when confronted by presence of Sherpa monster. This is system called 'Blend and Blur' and was passed down from elders of Yeti, but could be useful for the wooly mammoths too. The to do thing first is BLEND. It is scary important that Sherpa monster only catch glimspe of you, to keep them guessing to your trueness and your existness. It is good to wear the colors of camoflage. Since it is mountaintop of the cold and the snoww, hues of white, purple and blue do the trick of eye, especially when sun is bright with rays. The to do thing second is BLUR. It is said that Sherpa monster has the magic of making you freeze into permanent image when he gets you in sight. The lore state that in days of old, this was done by a thick black and silver claw which has a blinding flash and audible click. In rumours of sightings more current, the flash and click are reported more rarely. Witnesses describe black claw, but it is then and simular to shape of iCoffin - like the ones normies use. Conflicting stories cause belief in Sherpa monster more difficult. But any case, when you spot Sherpa, you must assume that he sees you also, and so you must blur yourself. This means the shaking and the jumping and the dancing, so any permanent image of you is blurry and questionable. And with hope, Sherpa will also run from you in fright. Shiver too to the blending thing with ease, but blurring took some practice. However, it was fun and worked up the sweat. Also shook some of the flakes off our snowmonster, but we fix. 29th Day, December Today we meet Yeti pack. I know them not, but probably distant cousins because all yeti related in some way. And if not, we still consider family. We told them we are on hunt for Sherpa monster, and younger yeti strangers laugh and laugh. They say is not real. But older yeti stranger say is real and have seen. I ask what Sherpa monster look like, and he says look blurry and hard to see through trees from far, but smaller than yeti. I ask then why scary if so small? He says unknown monsters often be scary, especially creatures who like to keep to themselves. If friendly, why not come out of hiding and say "Hi, I am Sherpa. What to share fire and nice meal and make small talk?" I say, maybe cold and altitude make him short of breath and not talk much. Shiver think Sherpa sound shy. Younger yeti strangers think Sherpa no exist. I think if Sherpas are for real, maybe they also know how to Blend and Blue. I like imagining them shaking and jumping in snow so we not get permanent picture. 30th Day, December After meal of morning with new yeti friends, we leave their camp to continue trek. Not long after, we find footprints! Not yeti footprints. Much smaller and not with fabulous shoes. We try following them for ways, but they not go far, and end abruptly. But snow look untidy where they end, like Sherpa monster roll around in it. There are also woolly mammoth footprints, and Shiver think maybe Sherpa and woolly mammoth had scuffle. We wonder if they together fight or dance. When we lose trail, we decide to snowboard rest of day, and have blast carving through scary crazy powder. When on board, I practically fly and feel light as feather. Must be what it is like having wings of bat. I wonder what ghoulfrends from Monster High doing on break. I but they not looking for no-exist monster. I think if Sherpa monster exist, there would be some at Monster High. I will ask the ghouls when I go back to school. 31st Day, December - Dawn I wake early to plant more clues for Shiver to find. Discovery of footprints yesterday interesting but not conclusive. I believe must be some explanation. But Shiver still enjoy searching proof. I notice she is sleep soundly without the snores of usual nights, and I smile to think our adventure is tiring - the good kind of tiring. I hope she have scary sweet dreams. But then I walk little ways from camp and see something through trees. It is blurry and I not sure, but creep quiet to get closer look. Is it Sherpa monster, I wonder. I get closer and see it is very wobbly on long legs. Now I am following same type of footprints from yesterday as I near mystery creature. But then we go to clearing and I see with my own two eyes. I take out iCoffin and snap pic. It is blurry. I take video which catches the motion. The ghouls back at school wih find hilarious. There up close is 'monster'. My own pet woolly mammoth on high, homemade stilts with feet on bottom, making Sherpa tracks in snow. I laugh so hard she jump and fall off stilts and land in snow of softness. I run over, make sure she is okay, then lay in snow with her. I tell her I too make fake clues for her to follow, and we laugh together until hard to breathe. The ghouls at Monster High are right - believing-make is best fun! 31st Day, December - Night We decide this will be last day of hike before head back to cave. School start soon and I want couple days of do nothing before go back to test taking and social being. For tonight, we have camp party and enjoy the stars and the moon in the midfright sky. We dress up and have feast and do ceremonial dance of good luck for coming year. It is Yeti tradition to wear finest faux fur and elaborate headpiece to show the mountaintop respect and give thanks for such bootiful home. Also give excuse to wear new shows I carry on hike. Things I tell universe I thankful for: Shiver, boarding on the snow, the cheese of yak, family, my ghoulfriends, and being most welcome at Monster High. We build large fire an dance until moonfright turns to the awakening of sunfright, and fall into deepest of sleep. But as I fall to sleep, I remember something unusual as we party ourselves into dancing blur: Through trees, there was strange flash of light; then I thought I heard a loud CLICK followed by snapping branches and rustling of the leaves. Category:Doll diaries Category:Abbey Bominable logs